We Never Leave Family Behind
by BreeOUAT
Summary: When Sam and Emmalisha's foster parents die in a car crash, Merlin finds them and takes them to a nearby hospital. There they meet a girl with powers like their own and they soon become best friends.
1. Car Crash

We Never Leave Family Behind

Chapter one: Car Crash

Prequel before Pilot Episode

Merlin's POV

I was in Camelot, in a tree when I got blasted out. I got a vision straight away.

 _A car that had no one behind them travelled down a road that had no one around- it was bare._

 _It was pouring with rain, bucketing down and the headlights were on; illuminating the rainy path before it and they also had their windscreen wipers on so that they can see clearly._

 _It was late at night and they had not seen one car._

 _Two little identical twin girls with blonde hair, hazel eyes and light complexion skin were singing._

 _One of them was holding a book that said "Once Upon A Time that was in their possession since they was born- I know because I gave it to them." "I wanted them to believe in what was real, knowing they both will."_

 _It will be like Henry's, the same, except it has the events of what happens to them and there family-before they was born, Prince Charming and Snow White meeting each other, Charming putting Emma in the magic wardrobe that Geppetto had carved, Geppetto putting Pinocchio in, the Evil Queen casting a curse on everyone, and all the fairytale character's going to Storybrooke that Regina created, me seeing Emma in the movie theaters, Maleficent saying that Snow and Charming's child has the potential for great darkness as well as light. She also informs them that they will have a second child who will be very powerful, and the child will have the potential for darkness as well as light too." "They're the product of True Love." The youngest child will be magically conceived."_

 _But the unexpected happened- Snow had another girl, twins. They were both magically conceived. The twin girl's are very powerful." "How she came into this world in a magical pink smoke- including them meeting Emma!"_

 _Snow White and Prince Charming hunt down a unicorn and touch it's horn, each having a vision of Emma, Sam, and Emmalisha." Snow decides to name her second twin after Emma." Charming sees Emma and Sam as beautiful, good infants, but Snow sees Emma and Sam and Emmalisha as angry, evil teenagers who both rips out and Emma gives the twins the heart and they both crush their mother's heart."_

 _Charming and Snow stealing Maleficent's egg and taking it to the Apprentice and the Apprentice transfers the darkness from Snow White's two children(Emma and Sam and Emmalisha) to the egg- Lily._

 _Plus the car accident that killed Sam's and Emmalisha's foster parents."_

 _Maleficent said that the twins will arrive in The Land Without Magic 18 years later in blue and pink baby blankets with their name on it."_

 _"_ _The world is dark, I want to go run and hide, but a evil queen will see us and take Lisha and I away from Emmy- so we hide and be invisible._

 _Life doesn't wait for long…"_

 _The Evil queen casts a spell on the Fairytale character's and got taken to Storybrooke where they don't member their past's lives._

 _Evil queen is nasty."_

 _Emmy, Lisha and I will break the curse._

 _She is going to lose._

 _The two little girl's melody was heard through the car, despite the heavy rain._

 _"_ _Hey, Sammy, Li, what is the song your both singing?" Sam's foster mother asked her, turning to look at them_

 _Sam and Emmalisha were clutching their stuffed brown and white monkeys- they were twins too."_

 _Sam named hers Magic and Emmalisha's was called Chocolate because of it's fur._

 _"_ _It's from our dream," Emmalisha signed, as they were mute._

 _The twin's dreams had given them deep intuitive understanding into what they wouldn't have known otherwise._

 _A lot of their understanding of people came from their dreams._

 _It was how they knew if someone was sad or in need of help, because their dreams told them."_

 _They couldn't explain their power, so they didn't talk much about it."_

 _That wasn't the only power they had- they had many._

 _Sam and Emmalisha continued to hum, clutching their monkeys to their chest, tightly._

 _I had to get to them._

Sam and Emmalisha's POV

Our stuffed monkeys have become a lifeline for us, with the constant change of families and scenery.

We spent our young lives being passed around. "No one seemed to want us- we were different."

We hid our powers from our foster parents."

We were abused many times as we were tossed around."

We didn't talk anymore- we refused to speak."

We only communicated through Ausland sign language.

Some of our foster fathers called us worthless, and slut so we began self harming ourselves."

We've been with the Sage's for three weeks and we liked them."

Sam was older than Emmalisha by 5 minutes. She was very protective of Lisha.

Suddenly, there was a car coming close to them.

Our foster father had concern written on his face.

"Oh, no, hopefully Lisha and I weren't right about the car crash," Sam, thought. The previous night, Sam had gotten a premonition of the car crash and had tried to get their foster parents not to go out to play soccer, but they persisted we go to play the game."

Sam's POV

I looked out the window and saw the blinding white flashlights of another car advancing towards them." I gripped Lisha's hand and did what instinct told me to do. I held Lisha's hand tighter, while holding my monkey. I concentrated on bringing out my elemental shield. I felt it stretch out, felt the elasticity of the shield, and felt it flow through me like a tidal wave of pure power. I threw my shield with all the force of my mind and it blew out from me, in a big, blue bubble. It covered me from head to foot.

Suddenly the car was jolted, as it was hit from the side, the other car swerving deliberately into them. Lisha screamed, knowing what was happening.

"Oh my god, Sammy, Lisha, are you two alright?" It's going to be all right, their foster mother turned to them, so she was facing them.

The other car sped up again. Lisha screamed again and my hand remained on Li's, my shield stronger then ever."

Our foster mother warned us again as he braced for another hit. Their car was hit with force again, Li and I now crying as the car changed direction unexpectedly, before hitting the side rails and our car flipped over, rolling down the banking.

Lisha screamed again.

"Sammy," Lisha whimpered. Lisha and I blacked out before they reached the bottom, the soft monkeys falling from their limp hands, rolling under their car seats.

The twins foster parents died instantly."

Merlin's POV

I came to the place of the crash and went in- gently grabbing both twins in my arms and taking them to the Boston hospital.

I told the nurse that I was the twin's guardian. Then they wheeled the kids into the MRI room to see in their heads.


	2. MRI

Chapter 2: MRI

Theirs mostly cuts and bruises, but they're still unconscious," a man said. They were looking at the scans of the two little twin girls.

"There doesn't seem to be any internal injuries, just like you said. "Mostly cuts and bruises."

Sam and Emmalisha's POV

We were scared- where were we?" Certainly not with our foster parents."

We could hear a loud noise and it was driving us crazy.

"Stop," Sam thought in her mind.

It took the twins a while to break through their hazy minds.

We opened their eyes to see bright lights and the sound of hospital machinery.

We were both lying on our backs, our heads supported by we don't know what- we were only 4 years old."

We felt sore in the back of our heads and we didn't know why.

We closed our eyes to try to escape the unpleasant lights that were clawing the inside of their skulls.

"They woke up? One of the males said, confused.

Their brains are functioning."

 **"** **Stop,"** Sam and Lisha said in their minds again. They could hear them, but they were choosing not to listen.

They wanted Magic and chocolate."

They wanted our foster parents."

In a minute," the first man said. "Halleluiah," Sam thought in our minds.

We have the twin connection."

Our eyes darted around frantically. "Why were we here"

We were scared. Lisha and I just wanted to be tucked in bed by our foster parents. We felt safe with them."

We looked at each other, Lisha knowing what I thought. Sam could use her powers of the elements to stop this loud machine.

 **"** **Stop it!"** Sam screamed in her mind- aiming her thought to the man's in the white lab coats.

Sam summoned lightning to wreak havoc with the electricity.

Lights flickered as the bolt of lightning hit both the MRI scanner and in the surrounding room, and Sam and Emmalisha waited as the medical staff rushed in, and cut off the power to the apparently malfunctioning machine. Sam smiled, satisfied with herself."

The twins were exhausted and black overcame them again as they started to slip away.


	3. Hospital and Meeting Bo Adams

Chapter 3: Hospital and Meeting Bo Adams

Sam's POV

When Emmalisha and I slipped back into consciousness, we were lying in a hospital bed. We were side by side. We looked down and saw our monkeys tucked under our arms, and we squeezed them tightly. Our books were on the shelf next to us.

I remembered the car crash and whimpered, squeezing my eyes tightly.

We just got to know our foster parents.

From the look on Lisha's face, she remembered too."

They got snatched away from us before we got to get close to them.

Before we got abused, we were taken from people like everyone else we grew close to.

It wasn't fair!"

"Hello, when did you two come?" a voice came from the bed next to me.

Lisha and I looked up, surprised to see a blonde haired girl looking up at us curiously.

I tried to speak, but couldn't.

Emmalisha's POV

My twin tried to speak but couldn't. I wouldn't be able to either, so I spied a notebook and I used my telekinesis power that Sam and I had and when it came to me, the girl's eyes go wide with surprise.

I quibbled my name and Sam's name, saying we were identical twins and that we had an accident and that our foster parents were dead.

I said we didn't speak because we got abused.

"I have powers too," the girl said. I can feel you're sadness." "My names Bo.

I can see things before they happen."

"So can us," I wrote on the paper.

Before we could say more, there was a knock on the door and a doctor came in.

He had a tanned complexion, with short, ruffled brown hair.

We taught ourselves to read earlier this year and our dead foster parents taught us more too.

We learned sign language.

Bo looked up. "This is Dr. Terry."

He walked over to our beds. "Those are two cute turtles," he told them.

Sam and I looked up, but didn't talk, we just stared at him."

"Ah, I see. Two mutes." "That doesn't help."

"You two will need a few more test, but other then that you're good," he said.

"But there's bad news," he said, wishing he didn't have to do the same like Bo."

"You're foster parents…" "There was a bad crash…" he said.

Sam and I turned to look at him. **_They're dead,"_** Sam wrote.

"I'm sorry," Terry said.

They were our foster parents for only a while," Sam wrote.

"What would happen to us now," Sam and I both thought.


	4. Hospital Escape and Meeting Tate

Chapter 4: Hospital Escape and Meeting Tate and Merlin

Merlin's POV

I asked where the twin girls were- my fake nieces and was told that they were in room 4 and he started to head towards the room.

Sam and Emmalisha were sleeping peacefully in their beds, their stuffed monkeys lying under their arms.

Another girl was sleeping next to Sam. She was holding a green, stuffed turtle.

I just sat down and watched the girls sleeping.

Just then another guy came in, watching Bo as there's a blue butterfly fluttering on her cup.

Sam and Emmalisha's POV

Sam sensed other people were in the room, so she opened her eyes and saw two men- one sitting on a chair, the other watching Bo sleep.

The men sitting in the chair had brown skin, black hair and brown colored eyes.

"He looked at me. "Hi, he said smiling at Sam. Sam couldn't help but smile back.

"I see you're awake."

Sam nodded. "Sensed you and the other guy was in the room- one who stunk," Sam said, talking to Merlin in her mind. "And you're Merlin. "I had a premonition about you coming." "You were the one who found us in the car wreak."

The other men with brown hair looked up. " **OH, GREAT!"** not more kids with magic powers!" the man said, rolling his eyes."

Merlin whacks him with his hand, causing Sam to laugh.

" **OW** ," he complains.

Sam sent a telekinetic message across to Lisha through their twin connection, telling her to wake up so she did.

Lisha told Bo to wake up by getting off her bed and going in-between Sam's bed over to her and shook her awake.

 **"** **YOU STINK!** Bo, Sam and Emmalisha said at the same time. Merlin laughed and the guy glared at him.

"That's because I fell in a sewer," he said.

"What's you're name?" Lisha asked him.

"Tate."

Suddenly, Sam gets a vision of a lady trying to find Bo.

Sam's eyes widen.

She looks at Bo. "Bo, a lady is on her way.- she's trying to find you."

"She's trying to take me back to Orchestra," Bo said."

"Yes, that's why we have to go," Tate said.

"I'm taking you to Milton Winter."

Sam and Li looked at each other, not wanting to be separated from Bo. They look at Merlin and he nods before the three girls got up from the bed and got dressed.

Sam, Emmalisha and Bo were wearing the same clothes they had before the hospital.

Sam grabs her and Lisha's fairytale book and like Bo, they grab their monkeys and Sam and Lisha walk out with Merlin- Bo in a wheelchair being pushed by Tate.

Suddenly, a woman appears, it was the same woman that Sam saw in her premonition.

"Where are you going?" she asked them.

"Uh, taking her to get another x- ray," Tate said, making something up- which was pretty good."

She walks with them and Lisha glared at her.

"How are you three feeling?" she asked us.

"Where good," Bo said.

Tate looks at Moore. "Are you all right?" You look a little pale.

Moore looked around to see that the coast was clear before slamming her arm into Tate. Then Moore, Tate and Merlin start fighting.

Merlin punched Moore and Sam, Emmalisha and Bo were scared.

Sam and Emmalisha were only 4 after all but very brave.

"They had to do something, but what.

The three of them turned around and saw their answer.

Bo's POV

Sam, Emmalisha and I ran over to a cart with medical supplies and we picked out what we wanted- it was three needles.

We picked it up and ran to where Tate and Merlin were and the three of us jabbed the needles in her butt.

"Oww…" not cool," she said, her voice a little woozy.

Her face looked sleepy."

Tate grabs my hand and we start running- Merlin grabbing Sam and Emmalisha's hands and took off running behind them.

We ran down the hallway and past the nurses, Sam, Lisha holding their book and monkeys and I holding Stanley.

GO. GO. GO. GO," Tate and Merlin were saying.

Sam gets tired so Merlin picks her up and continues to run with Lisha- she told me that was her nickname.

We run to a dead end, so we turned around and continued running.

Tate pulled me into a room and Merlin, Sam and Lisha comes in too and we hide in a closet.

Sam turns us invisible so Moore couldn't see us. "Awesome power."

We open the closet.

Sam and Emmalisha's POV

When Moore wasn't looking, we go and we sneak out over to a window, I turn my invisibility off us.

Tate and Merlin help Bo, Sam and Lisha to get out of the window while Moore smashes glass with her gun and grabs a needle from the cabinet and pricks it up her ass.

She sighed in relief as Tate and Merlin get out.

Moore goes over to the window and sees the twins, Bo, Tate and Merlin run off.


	5. Meeting Milton and Channing

Chapter 5: Meeting Milton and Channing

Sam's POV

Lisha, Bo, Tate Merlin and I escape from the hospital and Tate whistle's for the bus to stop and we get on.

Lisha, Bo, Tate, Merlin and I got in a seat that's a five- person seat.

"Where's Milton?" Bo asked.

"Don't know, will you stop talking, it's driving me crazy.

Bo pouted, rolling her eyes.

Lisha, Bo and I wanted to get off, so when Tate and Merlin weren't looking, we got off.

Merlin looks down to see where not there anymore and Tate and Merlin get off and start looking for the three children.

Merlin couldn't believe they'd lost two 4 year olds and a 10 year old."

Tate's POV

Merlin and I got off the bus and looked around frantically.

It was my first day on this so- called job and he had already managed to lose Bo.

Merlin and I saw Bo, Samantha-, as that's her full name and Emmalisha in a shop, looking on the Internet.

I marched over, Merlin on my heels.

 **"** **What are you three doing?"** I demanded.

"We just wanted to be on the Internet," Bo said.

"Well, you had me and Merlin scared, you three can't just run off," I said.

"You three are just brats," I said.

Suddenly, a black car comes up. "Hi guys, get in," Channing said. "We have to go."

Channing looks at Merlin, Samantha and Emmalisha. "Who are they?" you took in strays- come on, all of you get in.

We got in.

Channing looks at me. "You and Bo were supposed to meet back at the ambulance."

Bo, Sam, and Lisha looked at Channing. "A girl tried to kidnap me to go back to Orchestra," Bo said. She hit Tate and Merlin."

Sam's POV

The driver drove us to an abandoned warehouse, where we got out of the car and headed inside.

Bo sees a familiar face, calls out his name and runs over to him.

 **MILTON!"**

 **BO!"** Milton said, hugging her. His eyes wonder over to Merlin, Lisha and I.

"Hello, he said, holding out his hands and we shake them.

Merlin goes with Tate and Winter to talk and he tells them that he's taking Sam and Lisha to their biological sister. She lived in Boston.

Channing takes Bo, Lisha and I over to a clothes rack, as Lisha and I still had on our jammies."

"Choose any clothes you want," Channing told us.

Bo, Lisha and I nodded and started to go through the rack.

"Aren't you two adorable," Channing said to Lisha and I."

Moore's POV

"You lost the Adam girl already- it took us six weeks to find her," a man said.

"I have the address of where they are- it's 6105 Newkirk Street, and it looks like a warehouse. "I'm sending it to your GPS now," the man said.


	6. Attack

**Sam and Emmalisha's POV**

We found some clothes to wear and when Bo got dressed, we got Channing to help us out of our pink and white jammies and Channing put us in matching bright pink jumpers with a cat's face with blue eyes and a white mouth. And we had a pink shirt and pants to match it. Sam conjured a backpack and put Magic, Chocolate and our matching jammies

We see Bo spin around.

Milton, Tate and Merlin watched as Bo, Sam, and Emmalisha giggle. They were making three paper planes telekinetically levitate them to them.

"Samantha and Emmalisha's powers are one, they have the same powers- they're very powerful," Merlin said.

"They need stability, and safety- they can get that at their older sister Emma's house," Merlin said."

Suddenly a black car crashes through the building.

The twins knew it was Moore- they just got a premonition.

 **"** **IT'S THEM. GO. GO. GO. GO,"** Channing said."

Sam, Lisha, and Bo ran, Sam carrying the backpack with their jammies, the book, and their stuffed monkeys."

They were running when Bo drops Stanley.

"Stanley! I have to get him," Bo said, trying to get to him but Channing wouldn't let her.

Milton was telling them to hurry up and Tate ran with the money while Merlin ran after them.

Sam, Lisha and Bo escaped from Merlin and Channing's hands.

Moore entered the room, pointing her gun at everything.

Sam, Lisha and Bo watched Moore.

Moore sees Bo's turtle and waits for her to come out.

Bo bends down and picks up Stanley, Lisha with her.

Moore grabs hold of both Bo and Lisha.

That made Sam angry.

"Let them go," Sam growls. " **No body touches my friend and sister, but me."**

I shot a blast of telekinesis at her, making her crash into a wall.

They run over to Sam. Moore got up and shot Milton's hands.

"Milton!" Bo, Sam and Emmalisha cried out as Channing and Merlin rush over and grab us.

Moore kicks Tate and he falls to the floor.

 **"** **TATE!** Sam, Emmalisha and Bo screamed in unison. Sam felt his pain. **"HELP HIM!** Sam yelled out.

Bo and Emmalisha struggled in Channing's arms. Sam struggled in Merlin's arms.

We watched as Moore and Tate fought with each other.

Moore kicked him, and Tate fell to the floor.

 **"** **STOP IT! STOP IT!"** Sam said.

Moore ignored Sam's pleas about Tate.

 **Sam's POV**

 **"** **STOP IT! STOP IT!"** I said. Bo, Emmalisha and I had to do something so we escaped from Channing and Merlin.

 **"** **NO! BO, SAM, EMMALISHA!**

Bo, Emmalisha and I ran towards Tate.

Bo, Emmalisha and I did our scream. There was like a barrier over Tate. Everyone looked shocked.

The scream continued and Tate looked at them.

Birds appeared and attacked Moore.

Then we run out of the building and ran down the stairs.

We got into the car and as Tate and Merlin ran into the car and as they shut the doors, Moore shot at the car.

"The scary lady tried to take me away," Bo said.

The car stopped. "You five have to get out. "We'll change course.

Sam, Bo, and Emmalisha know where to go, and I think Merlin does too," Channing explained.

"I do," Merlin said.

"Get out, and don't trust anyone, we'll find you," Channing said.

"Go." "Take this money," Milton said.

Tate, Merlin, Bo, Emmalisha and I hid when we saw Moore's car go by. When the car left, the five of us stood up.

Tate had blood on his hand. Bo, Emmalisha, Merlin and I saw Tate's hand.

We led him to a street, towards Terry's house.

What was that spooky thing you three did with the birds?" Tate asked. "Does it happen a lot?"

"No, not a lot," Emmalisha told Tate. "We don't wanna talk about it," Emmalisha said, dismissively.

I knocked on the door, Bo and my twin beside me.

The door opened and Terry came out.

"Terry, Tate needs help," Bo said as we all went in.

"What happened?" Terry asked.

"A mean lady shot him," Bo said.

While Terry was stitching up Tate, Merlin was beside him.

Bo, Emmalisha and I decided to have a look around.

We see an old man lying in a bed, unconscious.

"You're father thinks you're a good doctor," I said.

We went out the door when Tate was all right to go.

We were headed for Philadelphia.


End file.
